Um pedido de Natal
by Lala Chase
Summary: Tudo se passa no Natal de 2017, Chase e Cameron estão casados e têm dois filhos. Como será o Natal destas crianças tendo uma mãe atéia e um pai exseminarista?


Fic: Um pedido de Natal

**Fic: Um pedido de Natal**

**Resumo:** Tudo se passa no Natal de 2017, Chase e Cameron estão casados e têm dois filhos. Como será o Natal destas crianças tendo uma mãe atéia e um pai ex-seminarista?

**x L x a x l x á x**

** 23 de dezembro de 2017**

Na cidade de Princeton, New Jersey, o médico intensivista Dr. Robert Chase, um ex-seminarista, estava com seus dois filhos montando a árvore de Natal entre risos e explicando-lhes o significado de tal data.

Sua filha, Amy Cameron Chase, uma linda menina loirinha de olhos azuis, de 7 anos de idade. Amy é uma menina muito inteligente e esperta, sua personalidade é muito parecida com a do pai., muito fofa, meiga, um anjinho, a princesinha da casa.

Já o menino, Robbert Jr., ou como lhe chamam Robbie, é muito diferente de sua irmã. Robbie tem 5 anos, também loirinho de olhos azuis, só que ele possuía a personalidade da mãe. Um menino muito bagunceiro, danado, deixava todos de cabelo em pé. Na escola era o terror das crianças e professoras. Ele tem o gênio muito forte. Robbie é o verdadeiro menino levado e capetinha.

Enquanto Chase, Amy e Robbie se divertiam montando a árvore de Natal, eles eram observados de longe pela também médica Dr. Allison Cameron, imunologista, esposa de Chase e mãe de Amy e Robbie. Cameron reprovava a atitude do esposo em fazer com que os filhos vivenciem o Natal e saibam sobre os acontecimentos em torno deste dia, afinal de contas Cam é atéia e não acredita em nada disso.

**x L x a x l x á x**

Os quatro moram em um tranqüilo bairro em Princeton, em uma bela e grande casa branca, com um jardim gramado na frente, e quando neva fica branquinho combinando com a casa e com a cerca de madeira. Com a neve, Chase e os filhos vão para o jardim brincar, fazendo anjinhos, bonecos e guerra com a neve.

A sala era grande, possuía uma lareira, era bem aconchegante. Chase e os filhos montavam a árvore ao lado da lareira. A casa era grande, mas muito bem cuidada, cada criança possuía seu quarto que ficavam perto do quarto do casal.

** Na sala**

Chase: O Natal é quando comemoramos o nascimento do menino Jesus! Ele que sempre fez o bem e morreu por nós.

Robbie: Por isso que ganhamos presentes? Por isso que tem tanta comida boa?

Amy: Ai Robbie, você só pensa em presentes e comida, deixa o papai nos contar sobre o espírito de Natal.

Robbie: Mas presente e comida são bons!!

Robbie faz uma cara de felicidade, Chase e Amy não agüentam e caem na risada!!

Cameron, que estava na cozinha, ouve os risos e se aproxima dos três. Quando percebe o assunto da conversa, desaprova.

Cam: Hey, pare de encher a cabeça dos meus filhos com essa bobagem de Natal!

Chase: Bobagem?

Cam: Vamos Chase, você sabe o real significado do Natal. É apenas um feriado bobo, quando aqueles que possuem dinheiro o gastam comprando presentes e enriquecendo os comerciantes. É um feriado pra enriquecer o comércio. Além disso, o Natal só serve pras pessoas se entupirem de comida e ficarem o ano que se inicia todinho fazendo dieta.

Amy e Robbie os olham tristes, e sabem q a discussão não parará por aí.

Chase: Você não sabe o que diz! É o nascimento de Jesus!!

Cam (gritando): É mesmo?

Chase (gritando): Todos sabem disso Ally!!

Amy e Robbie ficam mais assustados cm o tom de voz de seus pais. Amy não agüenta e começa a chorar, Robbie a abraça forte e chora junto com a irmã.

Cam (ainda gritando): Só por que uma pessoa falou todos têm que acreditar? Ninguém estava presente pra saber se realmente aconteceu. Você tem fotos pra provar?

Chase (se irritando): Só por que você não acredita em nada, não quer dizer que meus filhos têm que ser iguais a você!!

Cam: Ahá...seus filhos? Você quis dizer nossos filhos né? Nossos filhos não precisam ser fanáticos e acreditar nessas baboseiras!!

Amy e Robbie se assustavam e choravam, cada vez mais.

Chase: Crianças, é melhor vocês irem para cima, já está tarde, vocês precisam dormir!

Cam: Agora você pensa neles?

Chase: Vamos filhos, já está na hora!

** Nas escadas**

Amy e Robbie ainda chorando e assustados subiram as escadas bem devagar, mas ao contrário do que o pai havia lhes pedido, as crianças não foram para o quarto dormir. As crianças ficaram no topo da escada ouvindo a briga dos pais, ficando mais assustados ainda.

** Na sala**

Cameron e Chase estavam muito alterados, já não discutiam mais, neste estado eles estavam gritando.

Cam: Por que você quer tanto que nossos filhos sejam religiosos como você?

Chase: E porque eles não podem ser?

Cam: Você sabe muito bem que isso tudo é uma bobagem!

Chase: Não é bobagem!! Apenas estou mostrando para os nossos filhos um pouco do que acredito.

Cam: E eu não posso mostrar para eles também em que eu acredito?

Chase: Mas você não acredita em nada, apenas em você mesma.

Cam: Por isso mesmo que eu não deixarei você iludir essas crianças!! Eles deviam crescer primeiro para escolher o que é certo para eles!!

Chase: Justamente!! Mas para isso eles têm que conhecer as coisas para poder escolhê-las.

Cam: Chase, eles ainda são crianças!! Você está confundindo a cabeça deles!!

Chase: Mas você acha que eles estavam confusos? Você não viu o brilho nos olhos nos dois e a felicidade q eles demonstravam quando eu lhes contei sobre o nascimento de Jesus.

Cam: Pára de perturbar as minhas crianças, ainda por cima na minha casa!!

Chase: Perae!! Suas crianças? Na sua casa? Eu não ouvi bem, só pode!! Eles também são meus filhos e esta casa é nossa, afinal de contas compramos junto.

** Nas escadas**

Amy e Robbie estavam muito apavorados com a situação dos pais.

Amy: Robbie, isso não pode estar acontecendo!! Eles sempre disseram que nos amam, e que se amam. Por que eles estão brigando tanto?

Robbie: Será que eles ainda se amam, Amy?

Amy: Não sei!! _Amy chora mais_ Sempre pensei que eles se amariam pra sempre igual os contos de fada que o papai conta antes da gente dormir. Sempre achei que papai era o príncipe encantado do cavalo branco e a mamãe a bela princesa.

Robbie: Amy, nem sempre os sonhos se tornam realidade!!

Quando Robbie foi abraçar a irmã, ele sem querer derruba um vaso com flores que a Cam deixava na subida da escada de decoração. O vaso cai no chão e quebra, com o barulho Amy e Robbie se escondem. Mas mais pessoas ouvem o barulho.

** Na sala**

Cameron e Chase ouvem um barulho e distinguem do que se trata. Na mesma hora param de discutir.

Cam: O que foi isso?

Chase: Acho que o vaso da escada quebrou!!

Cam: Não acredito!! Mais essa agora!! Meus filhos viraram espiões e estão espionando nossa conversa. Só faltava essa!! _Cam bufa_

Chase (falando mais alto): Pode deixar crianças que eu limpo a bagunça!!

Cam: Mais essa!! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso tudo?! Hein, me diga?!

Chase: Pare de besteira Cam, foi apenas um vaso que quebrou. Qualquer coisa depois ti compro outro.

Cameron se altera e não acredita em tudo o que seu marido estava dizendo.

Cam: Eu não acredito. Amy e Robbie aprontando e você não faz nada, só quer agrada-los. Que belo pai que você é!! Os dois ficam escutando nossa conversa e ainda por cima quebram o meu vaso e você apenas diz que tudo bem e que vai limpar tudo?

Chase: Cameron, eles são crianças!!

Cam: E você é mais criança do que eles!! Onde foi que eu enfiei minha cabeça quando fui ter um filho com você. O pior de tudo, além de um filho tive outro! Devo ser muito maluca, só pode!! Cameron balança a cabeça em sentido de negação

Chase: Agora você foi longe demais!! Então quer dizer que eu não sou um bom pai?! Que não sirvo pra ser pai dos seus filhos?! Que sou uma criança?!

Cam: Você é mais criança que o Robbie que tem 5 anos. Quando o Robbie brigou na escolhinha e você foi falar com ele, ao invés de dizer que era errado você o pegou no colo e lhe fez cosquinhas!! É assim que você quer educa-los? E a Amy?! Com ela é pior ainda, ninguém pode nem elevar o tom de voz perto dela, por quê? Porque ela é a princesinha do papai!! Cansei Chase, cansei dessa vida, de você, de tudo!!

Chase fica ofendido, mas não dá o braço a torcer, guarda a mágoa pra mais tarde, para ser mais claro, para a hora de dormir.

Chase: Já que você disse que cansou de mim e de tudo então já está resolvido. Pode deixar hoje eu durmo no sofá, amanhã veremos o que será feito de nós!! Chase fica sério

Cameron e Chase trocam um olhar fulminante. O olhar que até a pouco mais era repleto de amor, carinho, ternura, amizade, agora é repleto de ódio, tristeza, dor. Chase e Cameron vão a direção às escadas.

** No andar de cima**

Ao ouvirem os passos Amy e Robbie muito tristes com todo o acontecido se abraçam pela ultima vez e correm, cada um vai para o seu quarto dormir, ou pelo menos tentar.

Cameron e Chase sobem as escadas, mas no andar de cima fazem caminhos diferentes. Cameron vai ver como os filhos estão e Chase vai pro quarto do casal.

Cameron vai ao quarto da filha a cobre direito, beija-a na testa, apaga a luz, deseja boa noite e encosta a porta. Em seguida repete o procedimento no quarto do filho.

Enquanto isso, Chase no quarto do casal separa um travesseiro, um lençol e um cobertor. Quando ele ia sair do quarto, Cam entra.

Chase: Boa noite.

Cam: Não se esqueça que amanhã meus pais vêm cear conosco!

Chase: Pode deixar, fingirei ser um bom marido e bom pai na frente deles.

Chase sai do quarto, fecha a porta e desce as escadas.

** Na sala**

Chase forra o sofá com o lençol, ajeita seu travesseiro, deita e se cobre com o cobertor. Porém, não consegue dormir. As palavras de Cameron não saiam de dentro de sua cabeça. A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era: _Será que eu perderia tudo aquilo que mais amo, a minha família?!_

O médico não consegue se segurar, a dor e o medo de perder sua família são tão grandes que Chase chora feito um bebê que precisa do carinho da mãe. Mas era assim mesmo que ele se sentia. Chase precisava estar perto do carinho de sua família.

Depois de muito chorar, Chase cai no sono.

** No quarto do casal**

Após Chase deixar o quarto, Cameron não se segura, ela não acreditava na briga entre eles, não acreditava que fora capaz de dizer tais coisas. Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda se sentia na razão, _porque ele sempre tinha que ser tão criança? _Esse pensamento não saia da mente de Cam.

A médica se jogou na sua cama e ficou alisando o lugar da cama onde o amor de sua vida dormia. _Oh, falta que ele fazia!!_

Cameron estava com muito medo e não teve receio em demonstrar sua dor, chorou, chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. _Como Chase é cabeça dura!!_ Mas será que ela também não é?!

Quando o choro cessou, Cameron dorme, com o seu amado no pensamento e no coração.

** No quarto da Amy**

Amy estava triste, nervosa, ela mesma não saberia descrever o que está sentindo. Afinal de contas ela é uma criança e aquilo todo era muito difícil pra ela. Amy começou a pensar e a falar sozinha.

Amy: será que meus pais farão o mesmo que os da Gabi e se separarem? Não posso deixar isso acontecer, tenho que pensar em algo.

Amy pensa bastante e não acha nenhuma resposta, então ela acha melhor ver se o irmão pode ajudá-la.

** No quarto do Robbie**

Amy entra no quarto do irmão com todo cuidado pra não acordar ninguém da casa. Quando chega ao lado da cama dele percebe que Robbie está acordado. Ele pergunta:

Robbie: O que você faz aqui, Amy?

Amy: Não consigo dormir!!

Robbie: Eu também não!!

Amy senta na cama de Robbie.

Amy: Maninho, temos que fazer alguma coisa. Esses dois não podem continuar assim!

Robbie: Você tem alguma idéia?

Amy: Ainda não!

Os dois ficam pensando mas não chegam em resposta nenhuma. Amy resolve ir dormi e deixar seu irmão dormir também. Amy cobre o irmão e apaga a luz.

Amy: Boa noite Robbie!!

Robbie: Boa noite Amy!!

Os dois dormem.

** 24 de dezembro de 2017**

Ás 6 horas da manhã, Allison Cameron revirava na cama, não conseguia mais dormir, na verdade havia dormido muito mal. Até pesadelos ela teve, coisa que não tinha desde a sua infância.

Sua cabeça doía muito, ela tinha um nó na garganta, uma vontade enorme de gritar, de expressar sua dor.

Cam então resolve levantar. Ela vai ao banheiro, se olha no espelho e não gosta da imagem que vê. Aquela bela médica e mãe de família estava diferente, seus olhos estavam muito inchados, fruto de uma noite mal dormida e de muitas horas de choro.

Cameron resolve tomar um banho. Embaixo do chuveiro ela só pensava em como tudo aquilo foi acontecer, a tristeza não deixava seu coração.

Depois do banho, ela veste uma roupa fresca, um vestidinho claro e florido. Mesmo não estando alegre como aquele vestido demonstrava, Cameron gostava muito de usa-lo, ainda mais que foi Chase que o deu.

Cameron segue para a cozinha, primeiro tomar um remédio, depois preparar o café e adiantar a ceia daquela noite.

** No quarto do Robbie **

Depois de tomar o remédio e o café da manhã, Cam começou os preparativos para a ceia. Porém, ela não conseguia afastar as lembranças do ocorrido na noite anterior. Cameron foi ficando triste e ao mesmo tempo nervosa com tudo que aconteceu.

_Como aquela família feliz chegou a tal ponto? _Era o que Cameron questionava a si mesma, mas nunca chegava a uma resposta.

Tomada pelo nervosismo, a médica fica um pouco agita e faz bagunça na cozinha. Ela deixa talheres caírem no chão, frutas rolam pela mesa, ela derrama massa de torta na mesa. De repente a vasilha escapa de sua mão fazendo um grande barulho.

Com o barulho, Chase que dormia na sala acorda assustado e acaba indo na cozinha ver o que aconteceu. Chegando lá, ele se depara com a cena de sua esposa extremamente nervosa, com uma lágrima escorrendo pela face, e toda a bagunça na cozinha. Chase não exita e faz cara feia.

Chase: O que você está fazendo?

Cam: eu estou adiantando a ceia, ou você esqueceu que hoje meus pais vêm cear com a gente? E eu sou uma só, então tenho que começar a fazer as tarefas cedo.

Chase (com a cara amassada abre a boca de sono): Que horas são?

Cam (olha na parede e responde seca): 6:30.

Chase: Mas está cedo demais!! Não faça barulho porque eu preciso dormir.

Cam: Mas sofá não é lugar de dormir.

Devido ao barulho e aos gritos dos pais, Amy e Robbie haviam acordado e estavam na porta da cozinha assistindo a mais uma briga de seus pais.

Chase: O que eu posso fazer? Você me expulsou do quarto.

Cam: Deixa de ser criança, Chase!

Chase: Criança?! Você que acorda toda a casa cedo em plena folga.

A discussão não para por aí. Chase e Cameron continuam discutindo com as crianças presenciando tudo. De repente Robbie puxa sua irmã para a sala. Amy se assusta.

** Na sala **

Amy: O que aconteceu Robbie?

Robbie: Tive uma idéia!

Amy (sem entender): Hã?!

Robbie: Eu sei como fazer para eles pararem de brigar e ficarem juntinhos de novo.

Amy (feliz): Como?

Robbie: O papai não nos disse que se formos bonzinhos e pedirmos para o Papai Noel um presente de Natal, na Noite de Natal nosso pedido se realiza?

Amy: Sim, o papai disse. Robbie eu não sei como o Papai Noel pode nos ajudar.

Robbie: Amy, a gente pede pro Papai Noel para que o papai e a mamãe não briguem mais e fiquem sempre juntos e com a gente.

Amy: Boa idéia, maninho! _Amy dá um beijo na bochecha de Robbie_ A vovó vem com o vovô hoje aqui para cear com a gente, ela nos ajudará a fazer uma cartinha pro Papai Noel.

Amy e Robbie esboçam um sorriso misto de felicidade e esperança. Será que o bom velhinho poderá ajuda-los?

** Durante o dia **

A família continuou na mesma, Cam arrumando a ceia, Chase e as crianças davam os últimos retoques na decoração. Porém, Cameron e Chase não podiam se aproximar que o clima esquentava, era discussão atrás de discussão. Até na frente das crianças eles brigam, só que Chase e Cameron não sabiam o quanto aquelas brigas faziam mal para seus filhos.

Com as brigas que não cessavam, Amy e Robbie ficavam mais preocupados, já não acreditavam que o pedido de Natal fosse realizado. Será que o Papai Noel e o Espírito do Natal serão fortes suficiente para fazer a família voltar a viver em harmonia?

** 24 de dezembro – 22:00 **

Chase e Robbie já estavam prontos para a ceia, os dois desceram as escadas e ficaram à espera das garotas. Chase vestia uma camisa pólo vermelha e uma calça branca, Robbie, que era uma miniatura do pai, vestia uma camisa pólo azul clara, que realçava seus olhos azuis, e uma calça jeans.

Chase e o filho estavam se divertindo, mexiam na árvore de Natal, faziam cócegas, brincavam, tudo enquanto mãe e filha se arrumavam.

Chase se deixasse ficava horas observando Robbie com a cara mais boba do mundo, como um filho podia puxar tanto o pai fisicamente e tanto a personalidade forte da mão ao mesmo tempo. Isso, nem ele que é médico poderia explicar.

Cameron e Amy ficam prontas. Amy parecia uma princesa de filmes da Disney, usava um vestidinho bem meninninha rosa, com babadinhos e um laço nas costas. Cameron prendeu o cabelo da filha só na parte da frente, colocando um belo laço rosa, e deixando o resto dos cabelos loiros da filha solto.

Cameron, apesar de ter dois filhos, possuía rosto de menina, ela vestia um vestido azul-claro tomara-que-caia, na altura dos joelhos. O mesmo possuía uma faixa branca abaixo dos seios. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e havia feito alguns cachos nas pontas.

Finalmente Cameron e Amy descem as escadas, Chase estava segurando o filho acima de sua cabeça e não viu a Cameron descer. Cameron quando viu Chase com o filho parou no meio da escada e sorriu, com o sorriso mais apaixonado possível, e pensou:

"_Nossa!! Ele está tão lindo!! Por que nós brigamos tanto? Ele é um excelente pai!! É um excelente homem!!"_

Amy ao perceber q a mãe não a estava acompanhando, a chamou:

Amy: Vamos mamãe?!

Cameron pareceu sair de um transe, desfez o sorriso, continuou descendo e deu a mão para a filha.

Na sala, Chase ouve a voz da filha e se vira colocando o Robbie no chão. Cameron se aproxima deles. Chase fica hipnotizado pela beleza de sua esposa. Não consegue se quer se mexer. Os dois trocam um olhar apaixonado. Chase queria dizer o quanto ela estava bonita, mas não conseguia. Ele não sabia se era falta de forças, falta de coragem, ou o q era. A única coisa que faz é pensar:

"_Nossa!! Como ela está linda!! Nós brigamos tanto, nessa hora era pra estarmos juntos!! Como eu a quero!! Como ela consegue fazer isso comigo, estou me sentindo um menino apaixonado quando encontra a garota que ama e dá seu primeiro beijo!!"_

_Chase sem querer deixa escapar:_

_Chase: Uau!!_

_Após esta demonstração de afeto, Chase fica envergonhado e cora. Cameron solta um sorrisinho tímido, mas que no fundo significava:_

_"Nossa, você está muito lindo também!! Você não sabe o quanto eu ti amo, nem o que tenho para lhe contar!!"_

Cameron sente vontade de chorar, mas acha que não era a hora nem lugar. Cameron e Chase são interrompidos em um dos poucos momentos de troca de afeto entre eles durante semanas, a campainha toca. Todos já imaginavam que estaria atrás da porta.

Cameron diz incomodada com a situação:

Cam: Chegaram.

Chase anda e abre a porta. Eram Olívia e Elliot Cameron, os pais de Allison. As crianças correm a encontro de seus avôs. Cameron sorri e também segue até a porta.

Todos entram, se abraçam e Cameron pedi para se sentarem no sofá.

Olívia: Nossa, esses meninos cresceram tanto!

Robbie corre e pula no colo da avó. Amy sempre foi muito grudada com o avô, quando estava perto dele, ela não saia de seu colo. Sua diversão: brincar com a careca do avô.

Amy, não perdendo tempo, senta no colo do avô, alisa sua careca e começa a cantar:

Amy: Eu vi uma barata

Na careca do vovô.

Assim que ela me viu,

Bateu assas e voou.

Todos riem do momento família. Só que Amy se lembra do que tanto queria e fala:

Amy: Vovó, eu e o Robbie queremos escrever uma cartinha pro Papai Noel. A senhora nos ajuda?

Robbie: É vovó, ajuda a gente!

Olívia: E como eu vou recusar um pedido desses dois anjinhos?

Amy e Robbie: Aeeeeee!!

Amy: Vovó, vamos no meu quarto fazer a carta.

E Amy sai puxando a avó pelas mãos.

Elliot: O que será que essas crianças estão aprontando?

Cam: rs Eu não sei pai, mas fiquei curiosa.

Chase: Também estou doido pra saber.

Chase, Cameron e Elliot ficaram na sala conversando. Falavam sobre o hospital, negócios, política, beisebol, sobre a vida. De repente, o sr. Elliot vai ao banheiro, Cameron vai à cozinha olhar o peru que estava no forno e Chase vai pegar uma bebida.

Cameron estava de costas vendo o peru e Chase pegando um vinho na geladeira. Quando Cam fecha o forno e se vira Chase lhe conta uma novidade:

Chase: Ally, eu já arranjei um lugar pra ficar. Hoje depois que os seus pais forem embora e as crianças dormirem eu vou. Você fica com as crianças e a casa, depois veremos quais dias elas passarão comigo.

Cameron fica em estado de choque, vira uma estátua, por brigas infantis ela estava perdendo o homem de sua vida. Uma lágrima escorre de sua face.

Cam: Mas você vai nos abandonar?

Chase: Ally, nosso casamento já acabou. Não é certo conosco nem com as crianças. Nós só brigamos, assim vamos destruir o amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

Cam: Mas foi só uma discussão infantil! Não foi nada demais.

Chase: Ally, não foi uma discussão infantil. Nós não estamos conseguindo nos acertar mais. É melhor nos separarmos agora, antes que todo esse amor se torne ódio. Poderemos ser amigos. Temos filhos juntos.

Cam: Ah Chase, você tá brincando comigo, só pode. Como eu conseguirei ser apenas amiga do homem da minha vida.

Chase: É o mais correto a ser feito.

Cam: Novamente o Dr. Robert Chase fugindo dos seus problemas e responsabilidades. Rsrsrs

Chase segura Cam nos ombros com força, a olha no fundo de seus olhos azuis e diz com uma voz serena, que escondia toda a sua tristeza:

Chase: Cameron, pare de criancice. Acabou. Vamos seguir em frente.

** No quarto da Amy **

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Amy, os irmãos estavam tornando o pedido de Natal mais perto da realidade. Primeiro Amy e Robbie contaram a avó tudo o que estava acontecendo com a família e depois lhe pediram ajuda.

Amy: Então vovô nós queremos que a senhora nos ajude a fazer uma carta para o Papai Noel, para ver se ele nos ajuda.

Olívia: Mas Amy, eu posso até ajudar, porém eu não sei se seu pedido será realizado.

Amy e Robbie ficam tristes, pois esta seria a única forma de ajudar os pais. Olívia estava triste, mas não deixa transparecer para seus netos. Ela amava sua filha e seu genro também e não queria que eles nem as crianças sofressem.

Robbie: Mas ajuda a gente vovó!

Amy: Mesmo se nosso pedido não for realizado nós queremos tentar. A gente sabe que é difícil.

Olívia se rende a seus netos.

Olívia: Ta bom, eu ajudo. Mas vocês têm que dizer o que é para eu escrever.

Olívia começa a escrever a carta com a ajuda de Amy, que já sabia escrever. Robbie ficava só na curiosidade e resolver fazer um desenho de sua família. No desenho estavam Cameron e Chase de mãos dadas em um belo jardim e os filhos em volta. Era um desenho encantador.

Olivia: Crianças, acho que acabei!!

Robbie: Leia pra gente vovó!!

_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Eu sei que o senhor é muito ocupado, ainda mais agora véspera de Natal, só que nós temos um Pedido de Natal para lhe fazer. Este ano não queremos brinquedos, roupas, nem nada que qualquer outra criança tenha lhe pedido, mas não é por isso que nosso pedido seja fácil. Pelo contrário Papai Noel, se não for possível realizar nosso pedido nós não ficaremos chateados pois sabemos o quão difícil ele é, mas o que mais queremos, na verdade, o que mais precisamos no mundo é que papai e mamãe não briguem mais._

_Eles sempre foram muito felizes, sempre nos amaram tanto, e se amaram também. Mas nos últimos dias eles estão diferentes, estão brigando direto, se ofendendo, o que nos deixa tristes e chateados. Não queremos continuar assistindo a discórdia entre as duas pessoas que mais amamos no mundo._

_Nós os amamos Papai Noel, e não conseguiríamos ficar longe de um deles, quem dirá dos dois, e também não agüentamos tanta briga. Nosso lar sempre foi feliz, igual aos contos de fadas que papai nos conta antes de dormir, como foi chegar a esse ponto?_

_Nós ficamos muito tristes com o ocorrido e lhe pedimos que torne nossa família feliz e unida de volta._

_Muito obrigado._

_Amy Cameron Chase e Robert Chase Jr._

Amy deixa algumas lágrimas escaparem, Robbie também fica emocionado.

Amy: Muito obrigada vovó. Ficou muito linda.

Olívia dobra a carta e o desenho e os coloca m um envelope. Robbie o pego nas mãos e descem as escadas.

** Na sala **

Robbie e Amy chegam na sala correndo e colocam a carta pendurada na árvore de Natal. Todos ficam olhando para eles. Cameron não se contêm e pergunta:

Cam: O que tem nessa carta crianças?

Robbie: Nada não! Rsrsrsrs

Cam faz cara de "tem alguma coisa aí", mas resolve não insistir.

** 25 de dezembro – 00:00 **

Todos se sentam à mesa: Chase, Cameron, Olívia, Elliot, Robbie e Amy. Ceiam, conversam mais um pouco, Amy e Robbie brincam com os presentes que haviam ganhado.

Começa a ficar muito tarde, Olívia e Elliot se despedem de todos e vão para casa. Cameron vai até a cozinha e Chase fica brincando com as crianças. Chase fica encucado querendo saber qual o conteúdo da carta.

Quando Cameron chega na sala e vê que as crianças ainda estão brincando ela diz:

Cam: Crianças, já está tarde. Está na hora de vocês dormirem.

Chase: Isso mesmo. Ouçam a mamãe e já subindo pra trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes. E podem fazer tudo direitinho que estamos subindo para ver.

Chase e Cameron dão beijos nos filhos e os olham subir. Chase vira para a árvore de Natal e finalmente resolve matar sua curiosidade. Chase pega a carta na mão e a lê. Cameron se aproxima mais de Chase ficando de frente para este e só observando sua reação.

"_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Eu sei que o senhor é muito ocupado, ainda mais agora véspera de Natal, só que nós temos um Pedido de Natal para lhe fazer. Este ano não queremos brinquedos, roupas, nem nada que qualquer outra criança tenha lhe pedido, mas não é por isso que nosso pedido seja fácil."_

A curiosidade de Chase aumenta. Seu semblante demonstra uma curiosidade excessiva, o que deixa Cameron mais ansiosa ainda.

"_Pelo contrário Papai Noel, se não for possível realizar nosso pedido nós não ficaremos chateados pois sabemos o quão difícil ele é, mas o que mais queremos, na verdade, o que mais precisamos no mundo é que papai e mamãe não briguem mais."_

Neste momento, uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Chase. Ele percebe o quanto foi inútil a briga dos dois e que eles só estavam fazendo mal pra si mesmos e para as crianças.

Ao ver a lágrima brotar na face de Chase, Cameron tenta tomar a carta das mãos de seu marido, mas ele não deixa e termina de lê-la.

_"Eles sempre foram muito felizes, sempre nos amaram tanto, e se amaram também. Mas nos últimos dias eles estão diferentes, estão brigando direto, se ofendendo, o que nos deixa tristes e chateados. Não queremos continuar assistindo a discórdia entre as duas pessoas que mais amamos no mundo."_

Chase a cada segundo fica mais triste com as palavras escritas na carta.

"_Nós os amamos Papai Noel, e não conseguiríamos ficar longe de um deles, quem dirá dos dois, e também não agüentamos tanta briga. Nosso lar sempre foi feliz, igual aos contos de fadas que papai nos conta antes de dormir, como foi chegar a esse ponto?_

_Nós ficamos muito tristes com o ocorrido e lhe pedimos que torne nossa família feliz e unida de volta."_

Chase abre um sorriso tímido, seus filhos dizendo que os ama. Mas mesmo assim a tristeza se instala em seu peito, como foram capazes de magoar as duas pessoas que mais amam no mundo, seus bebês?

_Muito obrigado._

_Amy Cameron Chase e Robert Chase Jr._

Chase entrega a carta para a Cam, com o olhar triste. Cameron pega a carta e a lê. Chase se joga no sofá, ele ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ler. Chase fica cm os cotovelos em cima da perna e a cabeça escorada nas mãos. Uma frase não saia de sua cabeça: _"O que foi que eles fizeram?". _As lágrimas começaram a cair insistentemente, mas Chase não levantou a cabeça.

Cameron não acredita no que estava lendo e balança a cabeça em sentido de negação.

Cam: Não pode ser, machucamos nossos filhos!

Neste momento Chase levanta a cabeça e depara com a Cameron sentada no chão, com as costas na parede e chorando. Chase com o rosto cheio de lágrimas vai até a Cam e se abaixa de frente para ela.

Nada dizem, palavras não eram necessárias nesse momento. Chase colocou sua mão no queixo de Cam e a fez levantar o rosto. Os dois trocam um olhar a princípio tímido, mas aos poucos foi demonstrando todo o amor guardado.

Chase sega as lágrimas de Cam, e diz sem piscar olhando para os olhos da amada:

Chase: Vamos realizar o pedido deles, Ally!

Chase se levanta e dá a mão para a Cam. Cameron fica observando a mão de Chase e dá a sua para ele. Os dois ficam um acariciando a mão macia do outro. Como aquele toque dizia tanta coisa sem mencionar nenhuma palavra. Cameron se levanta e Chase beija a face da amada. Os dois sobem as escadas para falar com os filhos.

** No andar de cima **

Amy tinha acabado de escovar os dentes e Robbie estava escovando os seus. Quando Amy avista seus pais já vai dizendo:

Amy: Eu já estou pronta pra dormir, o Robbie ainda tah escovando dente.

Robbie sai do banheiro.

Robbie: Dedo duro! Eu já to pronto.

Chase: Já que vocês se comportaram direitinho, papai e mamãe têm que conversar com vocês. Vamos pro nosso quarto.

Amy e Robbie se olham e ficam surpresos, o que será que aconteceria agora?

Os quatro vão para o quarto do casal.

** No quarto do casal **

Amy e Robbie sentam na cama dos pais. Chase e Cam ficam na frente deles de pé. Todos se olham e um silêncio surge, Cameron resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Cam: Filhos, eu e o papai lemos a carta de vocês. O que vocês queriam com isso?

Amy: Mamãe, nós não gostamos de ver vocês dois brigando. A gente fica triste, nós amamos vocês e queremos vocês felizes.

Robbie: O papai nos disse que se fossemos bonzinhos o Papai Noel responderia a cartinha com o nosso pedido de Natal. Então resolvemos pedir a única coisa que queremos no mundo.

Amy: Vocês juntos e felizes, igual nas historinhas que papai conta. Mamãe a princesa e papai o príncipe encantado.

Chase: Mas por que vocês não falaram conosco?

Amy: Vocês estavam sempre nervosos, não queríamos que brigassem conosco também.

Cam: Mas de onde você tirou isso filha?

Amy: Mas foi isso que aconteceu com os pais da Gabi e no final eles se separaram.

Amy abaixa a cabeça triste.

Chase: Filha mas não é o que está acontecendo aqui. O papai ama a mamãe e a mamãe ama o papai, e nós dois amamos muito vocês. Só que a vida de casal é muito complicada, nem sempre é um conto de fadas. Somos duas pessoas diferentes, que pensam diferente, por isso nos apaixonamos. Sempre haverá disscussão, pois somos diferente, mas o amor que existe entre nós nunca apagará.

Cameron chora com as palavras do marido _"Como ele conseguia ser assim tão...PERFEITO?". _As crianças ficam felizes e pulam na cama.

Cam: Isso mesmo. Como o papai disse, nada vai nos separar. Nós quatro somos unidos pelo amor, e isso é o que importa. Agora vão deitar logo que já é tarde, mas hoje vocês dormirão aqui com a mamãe e com o papai.

Cameron e Chase soltam um sorriso de felicidade e amor e as crianças ficam pulando na cama. Cameron e Chase pegam a roupa de dormir vão até o banheiro se trocar, enquanto isso Amy e Robbie ficam na cama a festejar.

** No banheiro **

Assim que chegam no banheiro, Chase agarra a Cam e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, que a muito era desejado pelo casal.

Após o beijo, Cameron e Chase ficam com as testas grudadas e com um sorriso de felicidade estampado na face.

Cam: Eu te amo!

Chase a abraça.

Chase: Eu também te amo, minha Ally!

Os dois trocam de roupa e voltam para o quarto.

** No quarto do casal **

Amy e Robbie estavam muito felizes, tudo que queriam havia se tornado realidade. Os dois riam e pulavam da cama. Robbie então desabafa:

Robbie: Nosso pedido se realizou.

O que Robbie não esperava é que seus pais estavam entrando no quarto e ouviram o que ele disse. Cameron e Chase sorriram, tinham se acertado, ficaram felizes e o mais importante trouxeram de volta a felicidade de seus filhos.

Chase: Agora todo mundo deitado.

Cam: Isso mesmo. Vamos deitar.

Cameron dá um beijo na testa dos dois filhos, Chase repete o gesto e beija os lábios de sua esposa. Um beijo calmo, doce, romântico, que refletia a felicidade do momento. Os quatro se deitam, Cameon e Chase cada um em uma beirada e os filhos nomeio. Mas de repente o inesperado acontece, mais uma surpresa para a família:

Cam: Antes de todos dormirem, eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês. Na verdade é o meu presente de Natal para vocês três.

Cameron olha nos olhos do marido e diz:

Cam: Eu estou grávida, de dois meses.

A felicidade se instala no recinto. Amy e Robbie voltam a gritar e a pular na cama. Chase beija a esposa, depois lhe dá um beijo na testa e sussurra um _"Obrigado!"_. Uma lágrima escorre pela face de Allison Cameron, e um sorriso estampa seu rosto.

Robert Chase e seus filham festejam a chegada de mais um membro à família. Cameron fica os olhando, com carinha de adolescente apaixonada e o sorriso que não quer mais calar.

Cam: Essas são as minhas três crianças.

Depois de festejar, os quatro se encostam novamente e dormem. Cameron e Chase dão as mãos por cima dos filhos, selando o amor e protegendo seus tesouros.

** 25 de dezembro de 2057 **

Cam: Esse foi um Natal inesquecível para a família toda, um Natal onde tudo aconteceu: pedidos realizados, amor selado, a felicidade de uma família e a espera de uma nova vida.

Allison Cameron, agora não mais médica, e sim avó de lindas crianças: Lalá, Mai, Mona, Nessa, Ni, Naiky, Nayla, todas fruto da continuação do amor Chameron.

Allison Cameron e Robert Chase acabam de contar para suas netas como foi o dia mais especial de sus vidas.

** FIM!! **

** by Larissa Pimentel**

**x L x a x l x á x**

**N/A: ** Olás!!

Essa fic eh o meu xodó...afinal de contas é a primeira coisa que escrevo em toda a minha vida. Eu só escrevi por ser um momento especial: Natal. Essa fic eu fiz pra concorrer no **1º Challenge de Fanfics Chameron,** com temas Natalinos. Ateh eu q nunk fiz nada escrevi uma. Hauahauahauhaua

**Elliot e Olívia Cameron:** como os nomes dos pais da Cameron nunca foram mencionados, eu os "batizei" de Elliot e Olívia, que são os dois personagens principais de uma série que amo: Law & Order: SVU. O Cameron eu coloquei como sendo o nome de solteira da Cam.

**2057: **Coloquei Cameron e Chase contando a história deste Natal peculiar que eles tiveram, 40 anos depois para suas netas. Isso mesmo que vocês leram, nós: Lalá, Mai, Mona, Nessa, Jordana, Ni, Naiky, Nayla, Ligya, Poli, nos tornamos netas do casal que amamos. Coloquei justamente a gente pra mostrar a continuação do amor Chameron, crescendo a família.

** Agradecimentos **

Eu vou agradecer a duas pessoinhas que me ajudarem e me incentivaram muito a escrever essa fic, duas amigas que tanto amo:

**Nessa:** Você me ajudou muito amiga. Incentivou-me a cada dia mais, não deixou que eu desanimasse, dava umas lidas pra ver se estava bom. Vc foi uma cobainha amiga. Vc eh mt especial pra mim. Sua ajuda foi fundamental.

**Mai:** Cm vc mesma disse que foi honrada em ser a 1ª pessoa a ler a fic pronta, antes mesmo de'u posta-la. Vc eh mt especial amiga...vc me ajudou mt. Ateh corrigir meus erros de português vc corrigiu. E os seus comentários a cada pedacinho foram um incentivo a mais para mim.

Bjus a vocês e a Mona que não esteve tão presente devido a sua monografia. Boa sorte amiga.

Deixem rewiews!!

Bjus


End file.
